


Burning Boy

by dedicious



Series: dedicious' wonderful world of oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Mentioned Ghost Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Oneshot, Suicide, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), that last tag was a joke please don't murder me, tommy x lava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicious/pseuds/dedicious
Summary: "He loved the way that the red and orange and yellow danced so mesmerizingly. The way the bubbles popped, the way he could feel the heat crawl into his aching bones."TRIGGER WARNING FOR SUICIDE, SELF HATRED, AND MENTIONED ABUSE.!This fanfic based off of Tommy's roleplay character and not the man himself. Everything in this fanfic is NOT canon!
Series: dedicious' wonderful world of oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161470
Kudos: 76





	Burning Boy

**Author's Note:**

> again, trigger warning for suicide, self hatred and mentioned abuse. like seriously, please be cautious when reading this.
> 
> anyways i'm gonna make a oneshot series bc why not  
> i have another work that i need to do bc i left it on a cliffhanger but uh ha no i'll do this instead

Lava.

Lava had become Tommy's friend in his exile. Not in a good way, of course. In days where he felt particularly gloomy, he'd sit on the ledge of his Nether pathway, staring down at its bubbling depths. He loved the way that the red and orange and yellow danced so mesmerizingly. The way the bubbles popped, the way he could feel the heat crawling into his aching bones.

While he stared at the lava, he'd contemplate his life. It was absolute shit, after all. His brother was an amnesiac ghost wandering around happy and ignorant, his best friend had left him for the country that had led to his brother's death, and the only person that cared about him made him throw his armor in a pit every day. God, his life was so shitty. He chuckled to himself, a laugh with no life to it.

Not only was his life in a shitty condition, but he was too. His clothes were torn and dirty, and despite the fact that they had fit him only a few months ago they now hung limply off his malnourished frame. His hair was a matted mess. He'd probably have to cut it all off if he ever wanted it to return back to how it was. His face was a tragedy. He'd avoided looking at his reflection in the water, it was so ugly, but the few times he'd gotten a quick glance he never saw something good. Under his eyes were stark eyebags, and his eyes, once a vibrant blue, were now a dark and stormy gray. Scratches crisscrossed his face, accompanied by numerous scars from countless conflicts and bruises from Dream's punishment that he had endured.

He hated existing. He hated the fact that he had been through so much, so _fucking_ much, and _no one_ cared. He had sacrificed two of his lives for a country that cast him away like a plastic wrapper. He hated the fact that no one had cared to visit him, all except for Dream.

He liked Dream. Dream was his only friend. Even if Dream was a little harsh sometimes, it was always for a reason. He was just a stupid, misbehaving child. He deserved punishment when he made idiotic mistakes, and Dream delivered that punishment.

The lava bubbled at his feet. It was practically calling him forward, telling him to _jump, jump in, do a flip, escape from the life that had only brought him pain._ For a while, he had been trying to ignore what the lava said. He knew he shouldn't. He still had Tubbo, right?

But now, he realized. It was foolish trying to convince himself that Tubbo still cared, because Tubbo _didn't._ Tubbo had burned his compass and exiled Tommy. Tubbo hadn't even cared to visit him _once_ in exile. It surprised Tommy, honestly. He had thought Tubbo was a friend; he should be, after all they've been through. But it was clear that Tubbo wasn't.

Tommy got up, clutching his compass. There were only two words on it, etched into the metal: _Your Tubbo._ Wil—no, Ghostbur had meant it as a gift for Tommy. At first, Tommy had cherished it and protected it. It was a symbol of hope. Now it just seemed like a huge fucking joke, and it made Tommy feel a weak rage to just look at it. Tubbo didn't care about him. Tubbo had never cared about him.

And with all the strength he could muster, he chucked the compass straight into the lava and watched it bubble up in flame. He watched it with a sort of morbid delight, knowing that he would meet that same fate in just a few moments.

He held a foot over the lava and stared downward, the bright colors hurting his eyes.

He grinned.

He'd finally be happy. Maybe he'd come back as a ghost and be like Ghostbur, stupid and happy. He hadn't felt happy in a while.

He fell.

As he fell, he could hear Dream exclaiming something, but couldn't make out the words. It didn't matter anyway. He'd be gone in just a few seconds.

As he burned to death in lava, he didn't even scream, just stared up at the masked figure above him. In the gathering darkness and agonizing pain, he wondered how Dream would feel about his death.

_TommyInnit tried to swim in lava._

**Author's Note:**

> pt. one of oneshots, starting off depressing wooo


End file.
